The Frog and The Snake
by twinfools.alike
Summary: Crazy Crossover. Orochimaru x France Hetalia and Naruto worlds. OC child of Orochimaru and France, no there's no M-preg. OC child of England. Basically the story of how these two crazy lovers met, how they got there son, Itachi's involved in some uncover stuff with the baby. FIghting drama, love. It's good, this summary kind of sucks, but it's good, I really like it. YAOI fun
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do not own Naruto, I own the OC Xzavior, and the OC Violet is my best friend so we both kind of own that one. XP Sexual themes and acts, Yaoi, Incest, swearing, etc. Don't like, Don't read. But for those who like, ENJOY~

Chapter 1

"He's prefect." The words hissed passed his lips seductively.

"You've finally chosen Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi asked as he glared at the man a bit. He had never really liked the man, but he had to deal with the fact the he himself had agreed to their contract.

"Yes, I want him, bring him to me and we can begin the creation process." Orochimaru smiled as he watched the wavy blonde haired man through his black looking portal; He was sipping some wine as he frolicked through a rose garden.

"As you wish." Itachi then vanished into a series of ravens, pulling apart his human looking body and become a flock of cold black birds. The winged beasts rushed through the portal and it shut tight behind him, leaving the snake man to wait alone.

"What a beautiful flower you have become Mon Cherie!" The blonde haired man purred at his rose, bringing it close to his nose and inhaling deeply. "Such perfection, you almost smell as delicious as your father himself."

"Maybe in your dim witted brain Francis." A heavy British accent echoed across his gardens.

"Arthur! I knew you couldn't_ resist_ coming and seeing me!" The French man teased as he extended a rose towards Arthur.

"No thank you." He responded pushing the rose away, "I only came to tell you we have a world meeting in 3 days, wouldn't want you to miss it…" The last remarked was muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Aw! How sweet of you Arthur." Francis leaned in to kiss the Brits cheek but his lips were hit with a gloved hand.

"Keep your frog lips away from my face Francis." England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he turned to leave. Francis was left with a disappointed expression and a sigh. He watched the man leave hearing his harsh mumbled of how next time he would send someone else to tell the strange French man about a meeting instead of coming himself.

Itachi's face looked sadly at the man from the tree he was perched in as Francis sat down in a chair, pouting and alone. "No one even cares if I go to those stupid meetings or not…" The man curled into himself on the chair, "I don't even think anyone would notice if I just disappeared..."

"You want to test that theory?" A monotone voice enveloped Francis as he jumped and turned to see a dark figure standing next to his apple tree. "Well, that's more of a, we're going to test that theory, then a question." The figure stepped forward, revealing a man in a dark black cloak with red clouds decorating it. His dark hair hung lose in front of his face, almost hiding his black eyes, and the rest of his hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail similar to the French man's hair.

Francis stared with wide eyes at the man, "W-who are you?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and you can probably guess I am not from this world." Itachi stepped close and the French man watched cautiously. "I have been sent here to bring you to my world, my," He paused, "employer, he desires you."

Francis smirked, "Well who doesn't desire this beauty?"

"Apparently that Arthur man."

"He!" France blushed, "He just hasn't come around yet!"

Itachi almost smiled, being amused by this man on some level, "But we have to go. Time is short." Francis watched as Itachi's hands moved in a series of intensely quick movements before a black portal opened in the garden.

"Wait! What?" Francis began squirming and freaking out as Itachi grabbed his arm. He was completely confused by this whole situation. Who 'desired' him from this other world? Where was he going? What was going to happen to him? Would he be happy? Would anyone here even notice that he was gone?

"Don't you want to go where someone wants you?" Itachi's words stopped the man short and he nodded, looking back over his gardens, his home.

"Au revoir" France waved before letting this strange man take him away from the only place he'd ever known.

"Ah!" the blonde screamed as he flew out of the other end of the portal, he expected the hit the ground but ran into something warm and well-toned.

"Welcome." The words were a low whisper in his ear that made Francis shiver.

"Who are you?" Francis looked up at was caught in two golden orbs. The man's face was ash pale, and his eyes were surrounded by purple, but something about his offbeat beauty had completely taken France by surprise. "Whoa." He stared up, deer in the headlights at this strange man's exotic appeal.

"I am Orochimaru, and you are?"

"Fran-Francis Bonnefoy of France." He blushed and stuttered.

"You're even more gorgeous in person." Orochimaru's thumb traced over his blushing cheek.

"Well looks like you two are hitting it off." Itachi mused from the corner.

Orochimaru wrapped his arm around Francis's waist and nodded, "Which is probably a good thing considering we're going to be making a baby."

"A baby?" France's eyes grew wide, "I am not trying to birth some baby out of my precious backside!"

Orochimaru chuckled, highly amused as the man's face burned red, "No one will be pushing about baby out of their backside monsieur, we'll be growing a baby using all of our DNA."

"Why all of ours?" France asked as he looked over to Itachi, who had stepped closer to them.

"I want a child, with someone of the right looks and personality and such, which would be you. I also want an Uchiha child, to have the outstanding Uchiha ability, which we'll be taking from Itachi's DNA."

"And I only agreed to this because there are no female's left in the Uchiha clan to continue it, this way the Uchiha clan lives on." Itachi added.

"Well." France took a minute to collect everything he had just been told. "I've always liked children, and I've never had my own blood born child." Orochimaru and Francis smiled at each other.

"Well looks like we're having a baby." Said the snake man as he kissed Francis's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do not own Naruto, I own the OC Xzavior, and the OC Violet is my best friend so we both kind of own that one. XP Sexual themes and acts, Yaoi, Incest, swearing, etc. Don't like, Don't read. But for those who like, ENJOY~

Chapter 2

"So I just have to touch myself until I pour my little fish into this cup?" Francis asked from inside the bathroom.

"Yes, I'll be doing the same in here, and Itachi is in the upstairs bathroom." Orochimaru replied from outside the bathroom door.

"Okay." France was rarely an embarrassed man, he knew he had a good body and God had not been cheap on his lower regions either, but he was embarrassed to be touching himself in that sexy snake man's house. Something about it made him feel very naughty, but he couldn't deny the fact that it was turning him on. Not to mention knowing that the same sexy man he was thinking about was outside this very door doing to same exact thing.

The thoughts began to swirl in Francis's mind, the idea of Orochimaru, moaning and breathing heavily as he stroked himself. France's hands quickly undid his pants, tugging them down to release his need. His own thoughts were killing him; He could just imagine the man's abs shining from the layer of sweat coating them. His lips moaning his name, he head rolling back in sheer pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore, he reached down, grabbing his throbbing length as he began pumping himself, blushing hard and trying to hold in his moans. The thought of Orochimaru over hearing his moans turned his cheek blazing red. He imagined the man taking him, anywhere and everywhere, in the shower, on the wall, in the bed, on the floor, in the kitchen, on the table, anywhere and everywhere. "Oro…" He moaned as white flashed over his vision, "Orochi…maru…" He panted and came down from his high as he filled the cup.

"Yes Francis?" Orochimaru chuckled as he answered his moans and France's entire body blushed red.

"I—I'm done!" He stuttered and quickly cleaned up the mess that had missed the cup.

"I heard." Came the hiss the made Francis hit an all-time high of embarrassment. "May I come in?"

"Y—yes." Orochimaru opened the door, his cup in hand. His golden eyes ran over the blonde's body. France was a blushing mess. He's cheeks burned red, he hadn't even gotten his pants zipped or buttoned. His shirt was disheveled and his breath was still heavy.

"Cup please." Francis nodded and handed him his cup, looking up and noticing Orochimaru was only in pant, loosely hanging pants at that. His abs were toned, but not overly pronounced. He had the most beautiful hips and the blonde was caught red handed staring at them. "Like what you see?" Orochimaru moved closer, "Touch them."

France's mind when a million miles an hour has his hands trailed along those prefect abs, he had to bite his lip to stop from moaning at the simple want of more skin on skin contact. "You have an incredible body." He breathed out carefully, making sure not to moan.

"Let me see yours." He hissed seductively as his shirt was unbuttoned as pushed back off his shoulders. "Mm, very sexy." His hands traced up the French man's abs less pronounced then Orochimaru's, but still very well-toned, making sure to brush over Francis's nipple, causing the man to the gasp.

"Don't do that." He panted.

"Oh why not?" The hand fell over the pink nub again.

Francis gasped again, "It makes me so excited." He blushed as he watched the man's snake-like tongue come out of his mouth and lick over his nipple; he lost control and moaned shamelessly.

"But I like it when you're excited." He flicked his tongue of the nub once more, causing France to arch and moan, "Your bodies so responsive."

The French man's mind was lost. He was already hard again, and he was sure Orochimaru could tell. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his pale neck, kissing the man's cheek. A pale hand reached up and grabbed his chin, headed straight for his lips.

"You two done?" Itachi's voice caused both of the heated men to growl.

"Yes." Orochimaru replied annoyed as he stood up, forcing Francis's arms to release his neck. France watched as Orochimaru rearranged his manhood in his pants as he quickly did the same and buttoned his pants.

"Well come along, we have a baby to make." Itachi said as the pair of hot men followed him to the house's underground laboratory.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do not own Naruto, I own the OC Xzavior, and the OC Violet is my best friend so we both kind of own that one. XP Sexual themes and acts, Yaoi, Incest, swearing, etc. Don't like, Don't read. But for those who like, ENJOY~

Chapter 3

Orochimaru took the three cups and emptied their contents into a strange machine. The machine was unlike anything Francis had ever seen. It had a tube in the center of three long arm-like structures. The tube was filled with a blue almost clear liquid and there were many light and keyboards in front of it. "Now begins the creation process." He declared.

A screen lite up in front of them and they watched as different codes ran along the screen. "What does that all mean?" France asked, extremely confused by the scribbled code on the screen.

"This is where I'll program what the child looks like, gender, hair, eyes, I'll get rid of any possible health probably, and infuse the Uchiha bloodline traits for sharingan." The pale man replied as he began scrolling around on the screen.

"Oh wow, you can do that?"

"Yes, I assume in your world that's still impossible?"

"Yes, children are only born."

"Well not here, so what would you like our babies gender to be?" He smiled and Francis blushed a bit.

"A boy."

"Is that okay Itachi?" Orochimaru addressed the Uchiha who was watching the tube intensely.

"That's fine, as long as you teach him how to create children like this to continue the clan later." He replied.

"I can do that, so what color hair? Black or Blonde?"

"Black." France replied intensely, "Like yours."

"Then I say blue eyes, like yours."

"Sounds like a cute kid." Itachi smiled at the two. It was pretty crazy that the two of them got along and liked each other so much. It made Itachi happy he agreed to this. Something inside him told him this was meant to be. "Looks like I'll be a big brother again."

"Yeah, and hopefully this one doesn't lose his damn mind." Orochimaru shook his head remembering his old student. He had tried to train him and get him strong enough to kill Itachi. Itachi himself asked him to make sure of it. It was his wish to be Sasuke's obstacle, to be the one he finally defeated, but he only defeated himself. Itachi's wish to make his brother strong using the unfortunate past of the two failed completely. Sasuke got so mad with power he tried to kill the entire leaf village, and it the end Naruto used the nine tailed fox to kill him, which left Itachi without a purpose and the responsibility to continue the clan.

"We'll make sure of it." Itachi's gaze dropped to the floor, "I won't lose another brother."

"No, you won't." Francis added, "I'll be a good Papa, I promise."

"And I'll be a good ChiChi." Things then got quiet, Francis fell asleep in Orochimaru's lap and Itachi watched in silence as Orochimaru put together the child's genetic code by hand. It took quite a few hours before Orochimaru softly shook Francis awake. "I'm going to combine it all now, and our child will start to grow." Orochimaru smiled and Francis nodded, ready for this new life he found to begin. The snake man's pale hand pressed a large red button before he grabbed Itachi and Francis's hand, making Itachi jump a bit.

They watched in gleeful awe as the semen from them combined inside the tube and the cells began rapidly splitting. "Whoa." France stared it awe.

"Oh yes, you've never seen this before. The cells with split and grow much, much faster than with normal birth. The child will be the equivalent of a ten year old, and had the intelligence of a thirteen year old within 2 days."

"Wow! That's incredible." Francis looked stunned as he stared up at Orochimaru who took the chance to lean down, kissing the French man softly before pulling back and watching his double stunned face. He chuckled at him and kisses him again, this time Francis did not hesitate, he kissed the man back sweetly and the pulled apart, watching the child continue to grow.

"Now all we need is a name." Itachi noted.

"Oh yes! A name!" France giggled and thought for a moment, "Hmm… something strong."

"Xavior." Orochimaru suggested.

"Yes! But spelled X, Z, A, V, I, O, R. Xzavior. Xzavior what?"

"Rain." Itachi pitched it, "I've always loved that as a middle name, Xzavior Rain Uchiha."

"Prefect." The two new fathers grinned and kissed once more.

This was all so exciting for them. France was overjoyed, he didn't really understand anything that was going on, but he loved every second of it. He was wanted here; he now had a child and a sexy exotic man that he wanted so badly, and they got along very well. "Let's have a toast!" Francis rose up a wine bottle he had found in the houses wine cellar.

"How did you find the wine cellar?" Orochimaru stared at the man very confused, "It is sealed and hidden from even the greatest of ninjas."

"Oh Orochimaru, one simply cannot hide wine from me." France gave his signature sexy smirk and grabbed three wine glasses, popping the wine bottles cork and pouring them some marvelous red wine. "To our son!"

"To our son!" The snake man cheered back.

"To my new brother." Itachi smiled as their glasses clinked together in harmony.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do not own Naruto, I own the OC Xzavior, and the OC Violet is my best friend so we both kind of own that one. XP Sexual themes and acts, Yaoi, Incest, swearing, etc. Don't like, Don't read. But for those who like, ENJOY~

Chapter 4

"We finished!" Orochimaru ran around the new bedroom they had decorated for the soon to be 'born' son.

"It looks amazing!" Francis giggled as they stood in the doorway, admiring the dark purple walls, white dresser and bedside table. The bed was covered in teddy bears with adoring sayings of 'I love you', 'My son' and other kindhearted words. The past two days had consisted of the new fathers making this room prefect for their son, as well as finding out more about each other and the more they learned, the more they realized how much they liked each other.

"It's almost time!" Itachi yelled from the laboratory downstairs and Orochimaru and Francis stared at each other in sheer joy and love.

"It's almost time!" France squealed as he was picked up and carried down to the laboratory by his partner. The boy was now a full grown boy floating inside of the tube. His black hair was a bit passed his butt in length from his growth process, but would probably be cut once he was out. The boy was the normal height of most ten year olds and he looks as if he was asleep.

They watched at the clock count down impatiently holding hands tightly.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The tube's liquid quickly drained and the boy dropped to the tube floor as the tube's case opened like a door.

"Xzavior." Orochimaru called quietly as the boy looked up tiredly and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a soft crystal blue color, the blue was slightly lighter than France's.

"Who?" The boy replied as all three men stepped closer.

"You." Francis smiled, "You're Xzavior."

"Xzavior Rain Uchiha." Itachi added.

"Xzavior." The boy smiled, "I'm Xzavior, who are all of you?"

"I'm Orochimaru, but you can call me ChiChi." He smiled at the boy and reached for his hand, which he was happy to give.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, of France, but you can call me Papa."

"Papa!" Xzavior giggled, "And ChiChi!"

"And I'm Itachi; I'll be Nii-chan."

"Nii-chan! Papa! ChiChi!" Xzavior jumped into the three men's arm, naked, but unaware. His long black hair covered most of him anyway.

"Welcome home dear child, welcome home." Orochimaru smiled, proud of his beautiful son, before carrying him to his bedroom with Francis and Itachi trailing them the whole way. "This is your room Xzavior."

"Really? I've never had a room before!" He boy leaped out of his ChiChi's pale arms and began jumping all over the room. He leaped up and down on the bed as his guardians watched with smiles plastered on their faces, "This is so fun!"

"He's so cute." Francis curled into Orochimaru's side and his arm automatically wrapped around the blonde's shoulders.

"And he's ours."

"I never thought I could see one of the world's top criminals be a nice, kindhearted parent." Itachi noted as he chuckled a bit.

"Oh shut up Itachi." Orochimaru shoved the Uchiha as he smirked jokingly.

"Owie!" The three men turned their attention back to the boy who was fallen over upside down; his butt stuck right up in the air and his air a tangled mess around him.

"Xzavior!" The three men jumped and helped the boy up, who was blushing a bit.

"I tripped on my hair." The boy muttered shyly.

"We'll need to cut his hair right away." Francis had scissors in his hands in an instant, "I got this."

The two dark haired men stared at the blonde with wide eyes. "Do you even know how to use those!?"

"Of course!" Francis smiled and pulled the boy onto his feet. "You ready Mon Cheri?" The boy cautiously nodded, while Itachi and Orochimaru stared, hoping that Francis really does know how to use those scissors. They watched in amazement as the French man calmly cut the boys long locks. The hair swiftly fell to the floor as he cut the boys hair into a shaggy emo boy hairstyle. "There! Now you look marvelous."

"Wow, great job." They all admired the new hair cut as the small one smiled up at them, his crystal blue eyes sparkling as his black locks swept over them.

"It looks amazing." Orochimaru's fingers ran through his son's hair, "I didn't think you could look cuter."

"You think I'm cute?" Xzavior gripped onto his ChiChi's leg.

"You're the cutest kid that ever lived." He bent down and kissed Xzavior's forehead softly.

"Thank you ChiChi." He kissed his father's cheek softly and Orochimaru turned slightly red.

"No problem."

"You guys are melting at this kid's feet." Itachi chuckled, "But I need to report back to the Akatsuki, I'll be back tomorrow." He bent down and hugged Xzavior. "I'll see you tomorrow Otouto."

"Goodbye Nii-chan, see you tomorrow." The small boy grinned before kissing his Nii-chan's cheek as well.

Itachi quickly rushed out of the room, obviously blushing as he left, leaving the two fathers to laugh at him. "I'm hungry Papa." Francis felt tiny fingers pull at his jacket and quickly picked up the boy.

"Well then, we must go the kitchen." The French men cooed as he and the snake men walked throughout the house. The boy took in every inch and corner, every nook and cranny of the house, wanting it to never leave his mind. This place was his home now and he never wanted to forget it.

They entered the kitchen, a small blue room with sliver, black and white accents. It had light wood cabinets and a small wooden table in the middle of the room. "What would you like to eat?" Orochimaru asked as his son when Francis handed him over to him.

"Pancakes!" Xzavior giggled as he was sat down in a chair.

"Pancakes it is." Francis smiled and started rummaging the cabinets for pancake mix, which he quickly found and began cooking. Orochimaru watched him dance around the kitchen and smiled; this was obviously his zone.

"You like cooking a lot don't you?"

"A kitchen is my safe house, my refuge" The French man replied as he flipped the pancake one handedly. "I love cooking; everyone always likes my cooking, even if they don't really care much for me…"

"How could someone not like you?"

"Yeah Papa?" Xzavior added.

"Everyone back in my world doesn't like me." He looked down sadly, "I doubt they'll even notice when I'm not at the world meeting tomorrow, they'll probably be glad I'm gone." Orochimaru stood up and wrapped his arms around Francis, placing his chin on his shoulder.

"How could one not like you?" Orochimaru asked as he kisses at the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah Papa." Xzavior hugged around his Papa's waist, "You're the best."

Francis smiled as he pushed the pancake pan off of the burner and turned in Orochimaru's arms, smiling and picking Xzavior up in his arms, "I'm glad someone wants me." Orochimaru leaned in, capturing Francis's lips. Xzavior smiled at the action, kissing his fathers' cheeks as they kissed each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do not own Naruto, I own the OC Xzavior, and the OC Violet is my best friend so we both kind of own that one. XP Sexual themes and acts, Yaoi, Incest, swearing, etc. Don't like, Don't read. But for those who like, ENJOY~

Chapter 5

"Where the hell is that bloody French frog?" England growled as he stood at the world table with the rest of the countries around it. "I told him we have a meeting today."

"Maybe he got lost in his gardens." Germany replied as he ran his hand through his slicked back blonde hair. "It's not like this is the first time."

"No no, he's not, I walked pasted his garden's on my way to Arthur's house." Spain noted.

"Oh no! Then where is Mr. France!" Italy's face wrinkled in worry. "What if someone captured him?" The room suddenly turned and looked at Ivan, the Russian man stiffing a sunflower.

"It was not me!" Russia defended, "I have been busy following China around in a panda suit all weekend!"

"I knew it!" China stood and pointed at Ivan.

"Opps," Russia grinned, "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Well we really need to know where he went." Kiku declared, pronouncing all of his L's and R's.

"Why?" Germany asked, "Who cares if he's here or not? He's always a pain."

"Yeah, I agree with Ludwig, He gives me the creeps" Austria agreed.

"Me too." Arthur growled, "Forget the stupid Frog." The table seems to have mixed opinions about the French man's disappearance.

"We can't just ditch him." America stated, "We have a no man left behind policy, don't we?"

"Maybe in your stupid country." Germany muttered.

"I am the hero Germany! We can't leave him! We must go find and save France!"

"I agree!" A blonde haired girl, about twelve years old skipped into the room, "We should find him."

"But Violet, you hate France." Arthur looked at his daughter very confused. She couldn't stand the perverted frog, why did she want to go find him.

"Well yeah, but Alfred's right. What if something happened to him?" The girls fox ears twitched, "And I feel like something did happen to him, I can't shake the feeling." She turned to her father with serious eyes.

"Alright, fine." The Brit sighed, "We'll go look for him."

"It's a waste of time." Ludwig shook his head, "Whatever, happy hunting."

"He's finally asleep." Orochimaru laughed and fell into Francis's shoulder. "I thought he would never fall asleep."

"He sure is a bundle of energy." The two fell onto Orochimaru's bed together, cuddling into each other. "He's so cute though."

"I know." The two kissed, pulling into each other and loving the feeling of their lips molding together. Orochimaru's hand grazed over his partner's cheek and France began tugging at the snake man's shirt, pulling it open to reveal his gorgeous abs. Their kissed deepened, and Francis's mind was completely overtaken by his lovers tongue, he had always been a huge fan of open mouth kisses, but this was a whole new level of 'French kissing'. France felt his shirt being pulled off in a heated mess as their tongues danced together. He was rolled onto his back as Orochimaru straddled him, kissing down his neck as he moaned and panted. "You're beautiful." He bit his French man, making him gasp and squirm under him in pleasure.

"Papa! ChiChi!" Their son's voice filled their ears as they chuckled at each other and fell onto the bed.

"Yes Xzavior?" Francis chuckled.

"My room is cold, and body heat is the best kind of heat you know?" Xzavior replied, crawling onto his parents' bed.

"Oh we know." Orochimaru smirked knowingly as he pulled their son under the covers with them. Xzavior snuggled up to his Papa when he felt something against his leg.

"Papa?" The boy questioned as he reached down and met a hard bulge making a tent in his father's pants.

"D—don't touch that!" Orochimaru laughed as France's face turned a bright red color.

"Why not Papa? It's your boy parts right? I have those too, but why are yours so hard?"

"That would be my fault." Orochimaru smirked, "I got your Papa excited."

"Oh," Xzavior nodded, "Did Papa make you excited ChiChi?" the boy reached down on his ChiChi's body, finding other bulge. "He did!"

"Xzavior!" Orochimaru smacked away the boy's hand, "That's not for you."

"Meanie." The boy pouted and curled up between his fathers, who both rolled their eyes before giving up and fall asleep.

"I couldn't find him anywhere in the house." Alfred sighed as Arthur and Violet headed into the back rose gardens with him.

"Where could he have gone?" Arthur pondered.

"Wait." Violet began to sniff the air, smelling an unfamiliar scent of a dusty bird and blood. "I smell something different. "Something that doesn't smell like France's normal roses and frog smell, someone else was here."

"Who?" Alfred asked.

"Someone I've never smelled before," They walked deeper into the garden, sniffing more. "Magic." The girl inhaled deeper, picking up the scent of magic, but it was different from Arthur's magic. This had a human scent to it; Violet pulled out a piece of red chalk and drew a circle, whispered a spell and caused the remaining magic to reassemble.

"Whoa!" Alfred's eyes grew wide as a black portal opened in the garden.

"This is a portal to another world!" Arthur stared in amazement. "I've always wanted to make one."

Violet stared at it curiously, "I wonder where it goes." She stuck her head into the portal, not wanting to go all the way through incase it was dangerous. The scene she found was of three men, two with long black hair, and the frog himself standing in front of a short black haired boy. "Yo frog man, what are you doing?"

"Violet?" The French man looked around slowly while the other two got in fighting positions.

"Yo, up here." They looked up at the ceiling as she grinned down at them; Francis looking more confused than the strangers.

"What are you doing Mon Cheri?" The blonde asked as the black hair boy clung to France's side.

"Just hanging." She grinned at her own stupid joke and looked back to them.

"No Mon Cheri, I mean what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you?"

"Why?"

"Umm because Alfred said we needed to save you and I missed you?"

"What would you miss me for, you have Arthur, and why does Alfred care? You all hate me."

"Who hates my papa?" The boy yelled up at the girl, a defensive glance in his eyes.

"Who is he?" The girl looked slightly sideways at the boy.

"My son."

"_Your what_?" Violet suddenly felt her hand slip from the stone side walk on her side of the portal and her eyes widened as she fell completely feel through the portal. "Craaaaaaappppppp!" she squeezed her eyes shut as the air rushed right past her, a ringing sound in her ear and she thought she heard Arthur yell for her on the other side of the portal.

"Got you." The black haired man with his hair tied back in a ponytail caught her and quickly placed her on her feet.

"Opps." She rubbed the back of her head, "Arthur's going to be mad at me for that one." She turned to the man that caught her, "Thank you, you were the one from France's garden, I recognize your scent."

"That was me." He replied.

"You can't be here!" Francis yelled at the girl.

"Why not?" She looked a little hurt.

"This is my home, not yours. I didn't say you could come here." The France man seemed much more defensive and serious than normal.

"I came here to take you back to your home, what do you mean this is your home? And who's this boy? Why did you say he was your son? And who are these guys? You better explain what's going on French fry!"

"This boy is my son, his name is Xzavior Rain Uchiha, this is my," France blushed and looked at the ash pale man standing next to him.

"Boyfriend." The man filled in.

"Yes," France had a sparkling gleam in his eyes, "My boyfriend, Orochimaru and this is my son's older brother Itachi."

"How do you have a son? You couldn't of be gone for more than 3 days!? Babies don't happen in 3 days!"

"No they happen in two." Orochimaru answered, "We have very advance technology here and babies can be created and grown to the age of ten in two days."

"Hence, my son." Francis pointed to the boy who was glaring hard at the blonde girl that was only a few years older than he.

Xzavior stepped forward, standing face to face with the girl before lifting his foot and swiftly kicking her in the shin.

"OW!" The girl yelled in pain as she hobbled back, "What was that for?"

"Do not yell at my Papa!" She watched as the boy's blue eyes grew a single black dot inside, "You hate my Papa, so I hate you." The three men's eyes grew intensely wide as Xzavior lifted his hands. "Ice needles!"

"Ice?" Itachi looked at Orochimaru with a confused expression as thin and long needles of ice shot at the girl who quickly dodged them with her fox like speed. "Uchiha's are supposed to have fire abilities except for the… once every three hundred years." Itachi immediately remembered the old folk tale about an Uchiha born once every three hundred years with ice powers instead on fire, they have a crystal blue sharingan instead of red and were said to have unmatched power.

"You'll pay you brat!" Violet jumped at the boy and was instantly met with a snake from Orochimaru, protecting his son and trying to bite the girl.

"What do you mean Itachi?" Orochimaru asked, "Is our son the legendary Ice Uchiha?"

"I think so."

"Ice spikes!" Jagged shards of ice rose from the ground and up towards to Fox girl who was still clawing at the snake when Francis yelled.

"Stop fighting!" The room stopped moving. "No one is enemies here! We don't need to fight!" He grabbed his son and pulled him into his arms as he motioned for Orochimaru to recall his snake, "Let's make love not war." Orochimaru followed his boyfriend's orders and Violet landed back on her feet, looking annoyed.

"You didn't need to attack me." Violet muttered

"She right." Francis agreed, "Go apologize to her Xzavior."

"Yes Papa." The boy made his way back to the ground and over to Violet, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay." She shook his hand.

"Maybe we can be friends?" He was shy in asking, "as long as you don't hate Papa anymore."

The girl nodded, she had never really had a friend her own age and was eager to agree, "Deal, Let's be friends."

The two smiled and hugged, the anger from their fight quickly fading.


End file.
